redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:High Rhulain Khera/A Princess Becomes A Queen
This will be deleted! I'm going to rewrite it! So don't worry!!--[[User talk:High Rhulain Khera|''Princess Khera Wildlough]] Chapter 1 :A otterwife limped slowly as she held her Dibbun daughter. The babe cried for food,but the otterwife had none. Two deep holes in the her leg showed she had been bitten by a snake;the poison was slowly killing her. :"Please dear,stop crying! Momma has no food. '''Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!'"the otterwife screamed in pain as she touched her leg and fell. Blood came out like a stream. :"Miss what has happened to you?"asked another ottermaid as she came out the bushes. :The dieing wife looked up." High Queen Rhulain Tiria Wildlough. Please.......take......my babe."she said,giving Tiria the babe. The otter babe's little gray eyes stared at Tiria as if she would to her mother. :Tiria then looked back at the wife."What is her name? Please,before you leave this world!" :Slowly closing her eyes,the otterwife responded."Kh.........Khera......."the otterwife said as she closed her eyes for the last time. :Placing Khera next to a oak tree,Tiria started making a grave for the dead otterwife. Once the otterwife was at peace,Queen Tiria started back to Holt Summerdell with baby Khera. ---- :Queen Tiria walked into Holt Summerdell. All otters murmured about what was in her paws. :Rising her paw for all to quiet down,Tiria began to tell what had with Khera and her mother. :"So....we will take care of this...this...Khera,right Mylady?"asked a otternurse Tacomez. :"Yes,we will. Something is odd about Khera;her gray eyes. I haven't seen nothing like it Tacomez. Until she becomes right for ruling Green Isle,I will be her mother. She will be a princess."said Tiria placing Khera in a small bundle of covers. :The whole Holt of otters looked at the next Queen and High Rhulain of Green Isle,Princess Khera. Chapter 2 :Princess Khera dived in the river with a splash! She was now nineteen seasons old. With her teal dress and crown,she was a princess. :Khera got out the water and walked to Tacomez and Tiria who were watching from the water's edge. :"You're becoming a great swimmer Khera. You just need learn how to use your lance."said Tacomez. :Princess Khera gave a grin."I do Tacomez!! I just have no vermin to practice it on!"Khera jumped up and got in her fighting stance. :Tiria got up when she looked at the sky."It's becoming late. We have to head home." :When walking back to Holt Summerdell,Princess Khera stopped to what looked like a pair of green eyes looking at her. Slowly she walked up to them,but ran when she heard a growl! ---- :Death The Slaving Wildcat watched Princess Khera run away."Enjoy the royal life now Princess. You will be a slave by tonight!"he said. :"Ha,you can even catch two slaves without them hurting you first!"yelled out a otter slave from behind Death. :"Shut it up you!! You'll be starved until midday tomorrow;or I might even eat ya!! Never had cooked otter!!"said Death to him. :Looking back at where Princess Khera was,he started to follow the paw markings to Holt Summerdell;searching for his new slave. Chapter 3 :Later that night,Death and his rats had view of Holt Summerdell. They slowly by passed all otters,Princess Khera was their target. :Death walked in the main chamber,sighting Queen Tiria and Princess Khera,who had her lance in paw after seeing the pair of eyes. :Khera opened her eyes to the sight of Death's fist coming down on her head. Two rats picked up the limp body of Princess Khera Wildlough. :Death came out the cave with both of his goals completed: getting Princess Khera and not waking the Holt otters. ---- :Khera awoke a hour later with her head banging. Looking around she saw two otters,a squirrel,a fieldmouse,and a lot more beast;all looked sleep. She got up,but fell down;looking down she saw her foot was chained to the male otter next to her. Khera started to try to brake them. :"Don't try miss. The chains are hard steel;you can't brake them."whispered the otter next to her. :Looking surprised that he was awake,Khera spoke to him."That's Princess Khera Wildlough to you! Now who are you,why are we chained up,and where are we?!" :"His name is Tron,you all are slaves,you're at Death The Slaver's camp,and if you don't hush up I'll starve you!!!"said a rat behind Khera. The ugly rat holding a fire-let stick made her back off to Tron. He walked away murmuring to himself. :"Don't be afraid of Split Tooth miss;he's one of Death's rats. My name isn't really Tron,it's Beattron Waterwing but everybeast calls me that."Tron had a very handsome face;he very was skinny,but he was a slave. Khera was lost in his blue eyes. :"Err....uh..my name is Princess Erhera,I meant Khera!!"said Khera. She felt very stupid of how she sounded. :Tron grinned."Yeah,I know the way you yelled at me! That ottermaid is my younger sister Laylk,we were taken when we were young;the squirrel is Daton Oakclimb;the fieldmouse is Avanna Ninty,she was taken from Mossflower Woods. The rest I don't know because they don't talk. Our life is nothing but work and little food." :"Oh,really? I also didn't mean to yell;sorry!!!"said Khera as she put her paw on her face. :"Ha,you need to sleep. Goodnight!"said Tron. :"Goodnight....."said Khera. Chapter 4 Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction